Tum Jiyo Hazaaron saal :)
by Anushka Diya
Summary: This is a Birthday gift from my side for my Molu, Shabna... Happy Birthday meri bachi, Love you soooooooo much... A story for you with Kavin and Purvi too... Bashers, Stay away please..


**This one is for my darling, My Sweetu, Molu, aka Shabna :)**

 **Happy Birthday Molu, Be strong always, be our strength always and May this Birthday be One of the Best :)**

 **This is a small attempt from my side to bring a smile on ur sweet si face, and That smile is the gift I have for my Molu...**

 **.**

.

"Purvi...Ye kya kar rahi ho tum? Mana kiya tha na doctor ne bed se hilne ko bhi? Aur tum ho ki chalne ki koshish kar rahi ho? Had hai..."

Kavin shouted at Purvi who silently was listening to him. She was wearing patient uniform and just to hide her guilt, she searched every corner of that hospital room. Purvi's ignorance made Kavin bit more angry.

"Oye...Kya ? Mein yahaan chilla chilla ke apne beewi ko ye samjhaane ki koshish kar raha hoon ki khayaal rakho apni, magar ye madam ji...Ye madam ji toh sun hi nahi rahe...Meharbaani karke aap khud ko thoda sambhalenge please?"

She smiled seeing his plea and said with loads of love,

"Hey...Kavin, kya yaar...Bore ho rahi hoon mein yahaan...Bus baahar tak chalni thi, aur mein ab bilkul teak hoon yaar...Dekho, apne aap khadi ho sakti hoon mein,,,"

She said and stood up just to prove her claim. But unfortunately, she lost her balance and fortunately, her loving hubby was standing just near her. He easily hold her in his arms and said,

"Haa...Wow...Tum toh sach me khadi ho sakti hai apne aap, dekha mein ne..."

Purvi bite her tongue and said,

"Sorry re..."

Kavin was so angry, but when she said sorry so cutely, he couldn't resist his smile. He made her sit on the bed and said,

"Bore ho rahi thi na? Sorry yaar...Aaj bureau me busy tha..Sab ke sab busy the, iss liye akela chodna pada tumhe aaj..."

Purvi replied while sipping the tea he served in a mug,

"Koi nahi...Aur mein akeli kahaan thi? Subah se leke ab tak hum donon masti kar rahe the pata hai? Waqt ka pata hi nahi chala...Ab usse kuch tests ke liye leke gaye hein nurse ne, issliye bore ho gayi mein..."

Kavin asked

"Kisse?"

Purvi with surprised asked,

"Bhool gaye? Bataya tha na mein ne? Buddha ho rahe ho kya mere husband?"

Kavin laughed at her and said,

"Haa, kuch aisa hi samjho...Agar tum aise apne parwa kiye bina, jaan daav pe lagake mujhe tension dete rahoge toh buddha toh ban hi jaoonga mein jald hi..."

Purvi found the pain he hide behind that laugh and said,

"Agar tum mere jagah hote toh kya karte? Uss bachi ke jaan bachaane ke hi koshish karta na? Ya fir apne aapko un mines se door rakhte? Nahi na? I Know, tum tensed ho, magar kuch nahi hoga mujhe...Jab tak tum mere saath ho, poora team mere saath hai, kuch nhi hoga mujhe..."

Kavin too tried to believe so. And to lighten the situation, he brought back the subject they were discussing,

"Tum uss bachi ki baat kar rahi ho na? Wo..Naam..."

Purvi reminded him,

"Shabna...Shabna naam hai usska...Pata hai kitni sweet hai wo? Mujhe ek behan ki tarah pyaar karti hai, hilne bhi nahi deti yahaan se..."

Kavin said,

"Achi baat hai..Koi toh hai jo tumse kuch karwa sakte hai...Warna hamaara kahaan sunti ho tum? Aur mujhe na milna hai tumhari iss behan se...Aaj tak sirf suna hai, dekh nahi paya.."

"Haa, mil lo...Usse bhi milna hai tumse...Aaj bhi poocha mujhse ki aapke husband kya hawa hai? dikhayi kyun nahi dete wo?"

Kavin corrected her,

"Nahi, tumhari behan shaayad hawa hai, usse dekha hi nahi uski kamre me..Do baar jaake dekha mein ne ki kaun hai jo meri beewi ki itna khayaal rakh rahi hai...But she wasn't there.."

Purvi replied,

"Wo...Usse na ek jagah tikne ki aadat nahi hai...bhaagti rahti hai yahan wahaan...Jaise usski operation hua, bus ek din mushkil se rest li hogi...Fir poora hospital sar pe utha ke rakha madam ne...Pata hai, usske saath na Ek fauj hai bachon ka...Cute sa bache poore hospital ghoomte hein Shabna ke saath...Aur saare mareezon ko na damily jaisa feel karwaati hai..."

Purvi kept saying and Kavin kept listening. He wanted to see the girl changed Purvi's solitude she was having in this hospital to some awesome memories.

"Yaar, hai Kaun ye ladki? Sach me alag hogi wo..."

When he said so, someone answered from the door way,

"Alag nahi Pagal...Pagal hai wo..."

Purvi and Kavin gave a shocking glance to the direction and saw a girl gang there..

"Excuse me?"

Purvi asked surprisingly and with some amount of anger,

"Hai kaun aap sab? Aur kyun bol rahi ho Shabna ko pagal?"

A girl from them came ahead and said,

"Kyun ki wo pagal hi hai..."

Then someone from behind stopped her,

"Ishuuu...Control na ..."

The girl who went ahead replied to the one who called her back,

"Nahi Annu di...Control kaise karoon mein? Ussne hame kuch nhi bataya na ? Bata dete apne haalat ke baare me...Apne aap me sab sahti jaane ki kya zaroort thi?"

Isha's eyes became wet, and she stopped thus.

Kavin and Purvi by then understood that these girls may be Shabna's friends. Purvi asked

"Ishu naam hai tumhara? Matlab Jaan na?"

Isha and all others were surprised,

"Haa...Magar aapko kaise pata?"

Purvi smiled and said,

"Kehti rahti hai aapki Darlu...Aur sab ke baare me kehte hai, Anu di ke baare me, Mahi ke baare me, Aishu ke baare me..."

All faces lighten up when Purvi said so. All came ahead for intro, and Isha took the introduction duty herself,

"Yeh Anushka di...Ye humari Aishu hai, aur ye Mahi, Aur ye Diksha...Hum sab Hai toh alag alag jagahon se, magar hamare dil me na koi fasla, na hi dooriyaan..."

She said and Then asked,

"Waise Darlu kahaan hai? Usski room me nahi dekha toh aapke yahaan hogi ye socha humne..."

Anushka added when Isha stopped,

"Haa...Aapke baare me bhi bohat kuch bola hai ussne hame...FB pe jab bhi aati hai, bolti hai ki Purvi di ke kamre me thi, Purvi di ne aisa kaha, "

Purvi smiled and said,

"Usse kuch tests ke liye le gaye hai, aa jaaayegi wo.."

When she referred tests, Mahi said,

"Kya? Tests? Ab kya tests?"

Kavin interfered seeing her tension,

"Nahi, aisa hota hai..tests hote hein...Just normal check ups hai yaar, aap log tension na leejiye..."

All felt relieved on that and Aisha came forward,

"Waise, hum na aaj yahaan aaye hai kuch special karne...Aap logon ke madat chahiye hame..."

Purvi asked,

"Kya madat? Aur special kya hai?"

All answered in one voice,

"It's her Birthday today.."

that was a new news for Purvi, she looked at Kavin and then asked to the girl gang,

"Ussne toh nahi bataya mujhe...Aaj? Wow..Issliye surprise dene aaye ho tum sab?"

All nodded and Diksha came forward to say,

"Haa, aur hum chahte hai ki iss baar Gulab jamun, matlab shabna apna Birthday unke favorites ke saath manayein..."

Aisha cleared that for Purvi and Kavin,

"Hum sab toh hai hi usske favorites, magar aap donon se pata hai kitna pyaar karti hai wo...Khaas karke Purvi madam, aap se...Di maanti hai wo aapko.."

Anushka added,

"Aur hamesha poochti rahti hai mujhse ki Anu di, Purvi di is the best na? "

Purvi felt so much of happiness in heart and took a sigh, then looked at Kavin,

"Toh teak hai, hum milke manaate hein Shabnu ki Birthday.."

Then all discussed how to turn the hospital room's boring colors into vibrant ones. Kavin could manage to get the approval from doctors, so the girl gang started their work. Some minutes, it was enough to make That room into a party hall. Balloons and all looked kiddish, but All were kids that day, after all, it was their Shabna's Birthday :)

Then all waited for their special person to come. Lights were off and room door was closed. As per plan, Purvi waited for Shabna as nothing had happened. When she came back after tests, Purvi called her inside the room,

"Shabna...Idhar ao na..."

She with smile got in and asked,

"Haa Di...boliye..."

When she entered the room, she saw Kavin there. Shabna always adored Kavin, and was a great fan of him, but she couldn't meet him till then. When he was in front, she couldn't believe her eyes...

"Oh, Em, Jii..OMG, Finally...Finally mein aapko dekh rahi hoon...I mean, I cant believe this...Aap, God...Kaash, kaash meri jaan aur baaki sab hote yahaan...Yakeen nahi ho raha hai mujhe sir, ki mein aap se mil rahi hoon..."

Kavin was overwhelmed by her response and he came forward and hugged her. Then said,

"Aap ko pata nahi hai, magar mein aapke fan ho gaya hoon Shabna..Pata hai, kitna mushkil hai tumhari Purvi di ko sambhalna...Ek jagah baithke rahna toh isske liye naamumkin hai, magar tumne iss se wo bhi karwaya...Itna pyaar kiya, care kiya, khayaal rakha...You are amazing yaar..."

Shabna smiled and said with a wink,

"Wo toh mein hoon hi"

Purvi smiled and said,

"Shabna, waise mujhe na chalne ki bada man kar raha hai...Zyaada door nahi jaana hai, bus tumhare kamre tak chalte hein...Aur ab Kavin bhi hai toh mein nahi giroongi...Mujhe tumhare room me baithke baat karna hai tumse..."

That is a childish wish, Shabna thought. But she agreed easily and helped Purvi to walk, along with Kavin. When they were about to reach her room, Purvi and Kavin made their steps slow, so that the birthday girl could enter first and she did. When she witched on the light, she was shocked. Shocked completely, because that was not the room she left half an hour ago. It was looking like a party hall now. Flowers were all around, and balloons were hanging every were, even in the bed sides and drip stand too. She was amazed and she knew no one else can do that than her crazy sisters. She could feel her beloved's presence behind. She slowly turned back and saw Isha, Anushka, Aisha, Diksha and Mahi there.

"Aaahhhh..."

A scream, scream of joy came out from her mouth and all her sissys came ahead and hugged her together. They were looking damn crazy together and Kavin and Purvi smiled at them. After some minutes, they parted from the hug and Shabna asked,

"Aap sab..yahaan...Kaise? Matlab, I am surprised yaar.."

Isha made a face and said in a complaining tone,

"Aur nahi toh kya? Tum toh bataya nahi hume kuch...Magar mujhe thodi mere daarlu ki birthday miss karni thi..."

Shabna replied to that cute complaint,

"Awwweee...Meli jaan, tujhe pata hai kitna miss kiya mein ne tumhe? Ainvy hi nahi bulaati hoon mein tumhe jaan...tere bina jaan nikal jaa rahi thi meri pata hai..."

All the other sissys interrupted,

"Jaise hum sab hai hi nahi yahaan..."

Shabna And Isha smiled at them and Shabna said,

"Aise kaise? Sab ko miss kiya mein ne...Aishu ko, Anu di ko, Barfi ko aur meli mummy ko..."

She one by one hugged all and Mahi asked her,

"Mummy se share kyun nahi ki tumne Shabu...?"

Shabna made a cute face and no one could ask anything after that,

"Acha shabu, rehne dete hein...Aaj meli bachi ki birthday hai aur hum wo manaane waale hein.."

Shabna didn't hide her excitement,

"I am excitedddd..."

Diksha said,

"Me too...No, We too...Gulab jamun, Love you yaar..."

Shabna replied,

"Love you tooo Barfiiii..."

Then all joined together for the most special moment, cake cutting. Shabna slowly cut the cake and gave the first piece to Purvi di and then to Kavin.

Then she turned with a piece in her hand, but whom next, that was a question all needed an answer,

"Haan, ji...Ab dekhna ye hai ki ye piece kisse jaata hai..."

Kavin said in his masti mood and Purvi gave him a glance which made him silent. All looked at Shabna and that piece of cake, everyone's eyes were asking that question, "Kisse?"

Some cute, the cutest voice came from behind,

"Mujhe..."

All turned back and saw a cute sa boy there, it was Shabna's BF, of 5 years :) Shabna instantly took her little darling in her arms and made him have that cake piece. Then, when again who next question arised, All girls decided to help Shabna out. They all took cake pieces and within some seconds, Shabna's cute face was covered with Cake...All joined their celebration, even Purvi and Kavin too just like they too are some kids...

All were expecting her to do the same back to them, and they were right..She did...

Shabna was enjoying one of the best Birthday celebrations she had. Along with her Purvi di and Kavin. Along with her besties. Along with her beloveds,

That room sang along with all for her,

 **Happy Birthday To You...**

 **Happy Birthday To You...**

 **Happy Birthday Dear Shabnuuuu...**

 **Happy Birthday to You...**

 **From Good Friends and True,**

 **From Old Friends and New,**

 **May Good Luck Go with You..**

 **And Happiness tooo...**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Molu, This was an attempt that may have gone lame, But you know I just wanna wish you a wonderful Birthday :)**

 **Tum mere life ka ek important hissa ban chuki ho yaar, kabhi nahi khona chaahti mein tumhe :)**

 **Agar iss Fic se, ek chota sa muskaan bhi laa payi hoon mein apni Molu ki chehre pe, Then That's all I want.**

 **Love you loadssssssssssssssss...Muahhhhh...**

 **Take Care Moluuu, Happy Birthday Again...**


End file.
